


Mystic on Ice!!! (A Mystic messenger and Yuri on Ice crossover)

by SharlotScarletFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apologies to yoosung, Crossover, Hope you read it, IMSOSORRY, M/M, Party, Please Don't Kill Me, Skating, This may be badly written, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharlotScarletFox/pseuds/SharlotScarletFox
Summary: Yuri is getting ready for the Grand Prix finals with his coach Victor. They need to figure out the program, the music and the outfit.The RFA is busy planning the next party. Alhough they need to make a few arrangements with V.Sadly things won't get resolved when V and Victor magically switch places. Will they get back to their place in time to get everything ready? Or will they decide to stay and help the people around them?





	1. Meeting

_**Chapter 1** _

 

 

**Japan**   
Two weeks before the Grand Prix finals

Yuri Katsuki was frantically looking for his coach.

They had a meet up scheduled at the ice skating rink. But Victor didn't show up and it was unlike him to be late.

He was especially worried because he couldn't find his coach anywhere.

"Victor!" He called out looking around the building. Where was he? This wasn't like him at all.

Maybe he left because he did something wrong?

No, Victor wouldn't leave before the Grand Prix finals.

He knew how much Yuri wanted to win a gold this time after his second place a year ago.

Victor knew how nervous Yuri was. So why did he leave then?

"Victor!" Yuri yelled out again looking around the hot spring.

Strange. He thought he would find him here.

He sighed as he turned on his heel to walk back.

Maybe he should check him in town.

"Where are you Victor?" He sighed as he stepped outside where the cool air hit him.

He really didn't have time for this. He needed to prepare.

There were so many things to be done before the Grand Prix.

He needed to perfect his jumps, choose a good song, practice the moves.

But he couldn't do it without Victor.

"Victor- huh?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man just like Victor standing on a bridge while looking out to horizon.

"Victor!" He yelled running towards him.

He almost caught up to the man when he turned around making Yuri freeze.

"Victor?" He asked unsure now. The man looked similar to Victor except for their hair color but he had a feeling that the man before him wasn't him.

"Victor...? I'm afraid not my name is V. But I don't know how I got here." The man said scratching his back. "What country is this?"

\----  
 **Korea**  
Two weeks until the RFA party

Yoosung Kim was staring at his phone intently as he watched Seven go on and on about V's mysterious disappearance.

Yoosung was kind of expecting it to be honest. It was like V to disappear at random times. He always knew V was irresponsible!

He pushed his anger down as he directed his attention at the professor before him once again.

He wasn't really listening though.

V disappearing right before the party. And they need to have so many things done.

Looks like he and Jaehee will end up working alone like on Christmas.

Well it was V. What could he expect?

He looked at the clock as the seconds ticked by.

After what seemed like the longest 5 minutes of his life the professor finally dismissed them.

Yoosung grabbed his bag and his phone and was out the door faster than he could log into LoLoL.

He quickly checked if there was a new chatroom open. Because a lot could happen in two minutes.

Seven was on was always and Zen and Jumin were fighting like a married couple.

He sighed as he held his phone in his hand as he walked home from school.

He stopped at a red light and looked up to look around.

He suddenly spotted a familiar figure on the other side of the road.

"V!" He gritted his teeth in anger.

As soon as the lamp switched to Green he was running through the streets to catch up with him.

"V! So that's where you went why aren't you helping the RFA?" Yoosung yelled when he was close behind him.

"Huh?" The man turned around to look at Yoosung who was extremely startled.

That man was just like V. Except he wasn't...

"W-who are y-you?" Yoosung stuttered out.

"I'm Victor!" The man exclaimed with a big bright smile. "Now could you please tell me which part of Japan is this?"

Sorry this was short. Look forward to more!

 


	2. Go home

_**Chapter 1** _

 

______ ______****___****_ _****_ _ **** _ **** ****

Japan

Yuri's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the stranger.

But if he wasn't Victor then where was he? And how did this stranger even get here?

But for now he should answer the question.

"You are in Japan." He answered looking at the stranger by the name of 'V.'

"Japan?! How did I get here? Yesterday I was at Korea." V let out a sigh. "I should call Luciel."

Yuri was utterly confused. Korea? How didn't he have any memories of getting here? And where was Luciel?

To his surprise though he recognized the phone that the V person pulled out of his pocket. "That's Victor's phone!"

V frowned. He looked troubled of some sort. Well no one could blame him. He just appeared in Japan randomly. "Who's this Victor person you keep talking about?"

"Victor is my coach. We were supposed to get ready to the Grand Prix finals but he disappeared." Yuri muttered taking the phone from V. He easily put it the password which unlocked the phone.

"Oh, so what is that you do? Car racing?" V asked him just out of curiosity.

"Uh no actually we are figure skaters..." He trailed off. Would V find it weird? That is he was a skater.

"Cool, very cool." V reassured him. "I feel like I know that Victor person from somewhere."

"Huh, Victor?" Yuri asked looking up at the stranger. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm not sure. But I have this weird feeling that he is where I am supposed to be." V sighed as he looked out onto the horizon. "I beleive your coach is in Korea."

"Victor? In Korea? How? What is he doing there?" Yuri had many questions to ask but couldn't put all of them in words.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling." He shrugged. "But I really need to get back to Korea."

"You are not going anywhere until I get my coach back!" Yuri exclaimed.

To his surprise V gave him the same expression that Victor did when he yelled at him and that made him regret it immediately. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry! I really didn't mean that! I mean you just know so much more about Victor's disappearance than I do! I mean.. oh my God just forget it!"

V blinked a few times before opening his mouth to talk again. "Let's just forget it. First of all do you have a place I can stay at? I bet I won't be leaving soon."

Yuri was speechless. Well V was a pretty calm person and knew how to handle situations. "Oh yes! Certainly, I can show you to my place. I think you can stay at Victor's room."

V nodded. "I would be grateful for that. We can resolve the issue with your coach later. For now let me just collect myself. This is far too strange."

"Okay!" Yuri exclaimed starting to walk back. "It's this way and nor that far away."

\---------  
Korea

Instead of answering the stranger's question Yoosung took out his phone and snapped the picture of the man.

After that he logged on to the RFA messenger.

He sent the picture and typed. 'I found V...???'

After that the chatroom became a disaster.

Zen and Jumin got in an argument on whether it was V or not and Jaehee was just trying to do some research.

The only sane person was Seven, we'll as sane as he could be.

He got a reply back quickly. 'Wait Yoosung I'll be there in 10 mins'

Yoosung left the chatroom after Seven and looked at the man...who wasn't there.

He looked around in panic. Where did he go?

"Uhm mister..." He called out trying to remember. What was his name? V...victor? Yeah Victor. "Victor!"

"Yes?!" The man called out from behind him making Yoosung yelp and turn around quickly. "You scared me!"

"So what part of Japan is this again?" He asked with a wide smile.

Yoosung sighed. "This isn't Japan. You are in Korea. But I need you to wait because a friend of mine is on his way to meet us here."

"Oh a guest is coming, that's great." He nodded trailing off into silence.

Yoosung didn't know what to say either. But the Defender of Justice 707 came to the rescue.

Seven's unmistakable red car pulled into the parking lot and the redhead jumped out.

"Did you really found Victor Nikiforov? In Korea?" He asked fixing his glasses.

"Victor Niki- who?" Yoosung asked confused.

"That's me!" The Victor person said.

"You haven't heard of the famous skater Victor?!" Seven fake gasped then laughed. Then he turned his attention to Victor. "What are you doing in Korea?"

"I...don't know." The man said frowning as his expression turned troubled. "I just kind of found myself here."

"Interesting... and do you know where V is?" Seven continued his questioning while Yoosung just watched.

"No... but I feel like I know hat V person you are talking about. I font know how, I just do." He told them.

Seven nodded after sighing. "I'm calling V right now."

After a second they heard a phone vibrate from Victor's pocket.

"Oh excuse me." He pulled out a phone, but the phone wasn't his.

"That's V's phone!" Seven exclaimed. "But how?"

"Someone explain. Please. So confused." Yoosung clutched his head like it hurt. Well this was too much to take in.

"I'm don't know." Seven admitted. "I think we should find Victor a place to stay until we find out more."

"Good he can stay at your place!" Yoosung exclaimed. Then he realized that Seven was staring at him. "What?"

"I can't have just anyone over at my house. I'm a hacker remember?" Seven sighed shaking his head as he made his way over to his car. "He has to stay with you.

"What..? But Seven-" Yoosung was cut off.

"That works for me now can we go? I'm getting hungry." Victor said making Seven nod.

"Sure I'm going to take you take you too home, hop in." Seven said as he unlocked the doors.

"But..." Yoosung was about to protest but V already jumped in the front seat.

He sighed. There was no turning back now. He shook his head as he got in the backseat and waited for them to arrive.


	3. Gay...?

_**Chapter 3** _

 

__

**Japan**

"What is this?" V asked as he looked down at the food before him. He kind of realized that Japan was much different than Korea.

"Pork cutlet bowl. Victor used to enjoy this. It's really delicious!" He said remembering the first time Victor arrived to Japan from Russia... he shouldn't think about that at the dinner table.

"You seem to know much about this Victor person. Are you two childhood friends?" He thought of how he knew Jumin so well.

"Uh." Yuri silently debated. Should he tell him? Will he find it weird? "Uhm. Well you see... we are lovers."

"Oh." V was quite shocked. He wasn't really familiar with people like that. Well he knew that once Luciel came up with the crazy rumor 'does Jumin Han is gay' But he didn't beleive that his best friend would be gay.

"Is it weird?" Yuri asked hoping he didn't make V really uncomfortable. He was just telling the truth.

"No, I mean love is love..." He took a bite from his food and his eyes widened. "This is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it! My mom made it and it's my and Victor's favorite food!" Yuri exclaimed as he ate from his own food.

V had finished his bowl in a minute. "No kidding, this is really good. What do you put in this?"

Yuri who had a piece of food in his mouth quickly swallowed so he could speak. "Uhm. It's regular pork, nothing really special."

"But it's so good though." V said gazing into the bowl. "So what it is that you and your...boyfriend do again?"

"We are skaters. Ice skaters." Yuri stated getting the feeling that both him and V were jut making things more awkward.

"And you need your coach to help you?" V asked raising an eyebrow at Yuri.

Yuri frowned. Where was V going with this? "Yes...?"

"Do you have an ice skating rink nerby?" V asked maintaining a calm expression.

"Yes, but where are you going with this?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at V.

"Meet me in the rink in 10 minutes." V said before turning on his heel and shutting the door to his room.

Yuri just gazed after him. What?

After about two minutes he snapped out of it and ran to his room.

Whatever V was planning to so at the ice skating rink, he needed to get ready.

\-----  
 **Korea**

  
"This is your house?" Seven asked as he pulled up to the dorm.

"It's a dorm room. Not exactly a house." He was very flustered.

"I think we should go to my place instead." Seven sighed as he started the car again.

"Fine." Yoosung crossed his arms and pouted in the back seat.

"Don't be like that Yoosung." Seven smirked as he adjusted the mirror so he could see Yoosung face as he thought about ways to tease him. "We all know that you don't earn as much as me."

"Hm." Yoosung ignored Seven as he looked at Victor who was gazing out the window in silence.

Soon enough, they pulled up to Seven's apartment.

Yoosung got out and looked at the apartment that was guarded...

By the demonic door.

"Are we here?" Victor who was silent until now spoke up.

"Yep!" Seven grinned as he hopped from his car and walked up to the door answering whatever crazy questions the door asked.

"What?" Victor blinked as the door opened.

"That's the demon door. We don't mess with it." Yoosung sighed as he glares at the door and walked inside.

Victor followed them inside and closed the door.

Seven looked back at Yoosung and Victor. "I must get to work now, feel free to watch TV or play games. And help yourselves with all the Honey Buddha Chips you want."

Seven chuckled as he saw Yoosung's face light up as he rushed to the kitchen, then he turned to look at Victor. "Make yourself at home!"

Victor watched as the peculiar man with the strange glasses by the name of Seven, disappeared behind the door.

"Seven went to work already?" Yoosung asked before stuffing some Honey Buddha Chips in his mouth.

"He did." Victor nodded as he turned to look at Yoosung. "So is he your boyfriend?"

Yoosung choked on Honey Buddha Chips as he coughed. "What?!"

"Is he or is he not?" Victor asked as he jumped on the couch.

"Of course not. We are just friends." He got so flustered at Victor's suggestion that he was blushing.

"Oh, I just thought, you guys were so friendly with each other. And he was teasing you." Victor said as he picked up a half empty bag of Honey Buddha Chips.

"He always does that." Yoosung said looking away.

Victor just shrugged as he reached into the bag before eating the chips. His eyes widened. "What is this? This is amazing."

"Honey Buddha Chips. And I know right! It's the best in Korea." Yoosung said sitting on the opposite side of Victor.

"Do you have pork cutlet bowls here?" Victor asked gazing up on Yoosung.

"The what?" Yoosung asked not getting it. "No I don't think so...?"

"It's me and my boyfriend's favorite dish." Victor exclaimed proudly.

"You have a boyfriend???" Yoosung asked. Although it didn't came as much of shock to him. Victor was strange enough already.

"Of course!" He exclaimed but then turned serious again. "So what is this you needed this V person for?"

"Oh, we are hosting parties." Yoosung said. "We needed V to discuss a few arangements."

Victor looked down before nodding. "Tell me more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT 
> 
> This is my first crossover. And I want to experiment with slight V x Yuri and Victor x Yoosung.
> 
> BUT I will/will not do it unless you guys tell me in the comments.


	4. Down to business

_**Chapter 4** _

 

_****_ ****

**Japan**

Yuri sprinted to the ice skating rink. By the time he got ready he was already late.

He climbed up the stairs in record time and threw the door to the place open, breathing heavily. He then sat down on a bench and put his skates on, fumbling with the laces. Finally calmed down, he opened the door leading to the ice skating rink. And he saw V alright.

V was already on the ice. His moves were graceful showing that he has done this before although he seemed a little unsure as he skated.

Yuri just watched him for a while. His appearance and grace reminded him of Victor so much. He knew that they weren't the same person of course but he had to admit that they were similar.

V came to a halt as he saw Yuri staring at him. "Oh you are here I was just getting warmed up."

"Do you happen to be a skater too?" Yuri asked as he stepped onto the ice, skating next to V.

"I grew up in a rich neighborhood and I like all kinds of arts so I learned to skate. I'm not a professional like you but I do know a thing or two." He said as he slowly started to skate again.

"That sounds nice." Yuri nodded not knowing what else to say. Should he compliment him? Or should he just stay quiet?

"So what is it that you need your coach for?" He asked as he glanced at Yuri to the side.

"Well we already have the program figured out I just need to practice it more and tips to help me get better." He said as he remembered all those hours of him and Victor practicing side by side.

"Okay then show me what you know so far." V nodded as he skated to the side.

Yuri had to say that he admired V. Other people would be freaked out in situations like this. Showing up in a different country with a bunch of strangers when people back at home need you? Well Yuri would definitely freak out.

But there was V. He handled everything calmly and even after just meeting him like two hours ago he was already helping him with his stuff.

He just hoped that if V was right and Victor was in Korea, then he hoped that he was doing well.

He put on the music as he got into position. His theme for this year was the same that he had last year. Love.

But his new skate program had a lot of choreography in it as he liked it. But the thing was that the moves were hard. While Victor looked like a graceful Swan when he did the routine, Yuri looked like a drunk bird trying to stay in the air as he skated.

V watched as Yuri moved on the ice. He really liked the music and the moves but he felt like it didn't really fit with Yuri. Or Yuri just didn't master the art of gracefulness yet.

When the song ended V skated next to the heavily breathing Yuri. "I think you have to work on your gracefulness."

"I know." Yuri admitted as Victor has told him countless times already.

"I think you will get better with practice eventually." He said as he tried to copy Yuri's moves.

"So I think here you could improve." He said as he came to a certain part where Yuri had trouble. "Try to be more...light about it."

Victor showed Yuri how he ment it.

"Okay." Yuri nodded as he got into position.

They skated side by side until V's experience in skating caught up to him and he tripped. He couldn't stop his fall as his side hit the ice as he groaned.

"V!" Yuri exclaimed skating next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He waved it off sitting up. "But I'm going to need a hand to stand up."

Yuri held out his hand to V who tried to get up but ended up pulling Yuri down.

Yuri landed on V with a yelp.

"Looks like we both need help standing up." V chuckled.

"Yeah." Yuri said as he lifted his head to look at V who was looking at him.

He still didn't understand how V could look so much like Victor. Especially up close like this.

"Yuri you are staring." V bluntly stated making Yuri scramble to his feet after getting off of him. "Yeah right sorry."

Yuri managed to pull V up to his feet when the door was thrown open.

"I need to speak with Victor!" The blonde boy who stood by the door yelled. Then he saw V. "Wait, who are you?"

\---------  
 **Korea**

"So we are in this organization called Rika's Fundraising Association. The organization was created by our beloved Rika who, well, passed away. This is our first party in a while. And V who is like the new leader just decided to disappear when we needed him the most." Yoosung informed Victor but it kind of sounded more like complaining.

"Sounds like you are working towards a good cause." Victor nodded stuffing some heavenly chips in his mouth. "You don't seem to like V much."

Yoosung gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "It's complicated... but the point is that we need V to discuss some stuff."

"Like what?" Victor decided that the best thing he could do was help them while V was away.

"We already have a location but we need a theme for it for example." He said not really thinking that Victor could help them.

"How about something wintery?" V had to admit that as a skater he was quite biased towards that theme.

"That would be good but...uh..." To be honest Yoosung was skeptical about Victor. He just reminded him too much of V. And can they really trust his decision. Can he really serve as a replacement until V comes back? He just didn't know, maybe he should ask Seven's opinion?

"Is something wrong?" Victor asked him as he placed the now empty bag of chips on the table.

Yoosung debated whether to tell him or not. After a while he sighed. "It's just you literally came out of nowhere. And you look just like V. So I don't really know if I can trust you. I mean it'st just weird and gah just forget it!"

Victor raised an eyebrow holding back a chuckle. Yoosung's behavior reminded him so much of Yuri's. Then a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"W-what?" Yoosung asked looking at Victor. His facial expression reminded him of Seven when he was about to tease him.

"So you don't trust me?" Victor gave him a sweet smile as he scooted closer to Yoosung and placed a hand on his. He basically wanted to do the same thing he did with Yuri once when they met just to see Yoosung's reaction. "If we are going to work together then why don't we get to know each other first it might help you trust me more."

Yoosung was frozen. He couldn't even. He just didn't know how a basic person would react to being in the same situation as he was in. Victor was just too close to him!

Victor was trying his hardest not to laugh at his reaction and continue. "It would really help you know. Just sitting down and talking and maybe..."

Suddenly a door was opened and they both faced the way they heard it. Seven was standing in the doorway really shocked. Well as he saw it Victor had his hand on Yoosung's and they were dangerously close to each other. "Am I interrupting something?"

Yoosung scrambled away from Victor, yanking his hand back. "This is not what it looks like!"

Seven looked down at Yoosung who looked just as flustered as he felt. Yoosung's eyes were like begging for forgiveness and his cheeks burned. Seven then regained his composure. "I...wanted to check on how you two...were doing. But all seems fine!"

Seven quickly turned and shut the door locking it behind him as he sunk to the floor in embarrassment. What did he just see? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wheezing and giggling all through this chapter and my mom though I was mental lo. It was worth it though.


	5. Why are you here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone request a Yurio?

**Japan**

"Yurio!" Yuri exclaimed as he skated to the side where Yurio was standing.

V took a curious look at the new person as he followed Yuri to the side.

"Where is Victor and who is this guy?" He asked crossing his arms as he looked back and forth from V to Yuri.

"This is V. And as for Victor... it's quite complicated." He sighed hoping that Yurio won't be too hostile towards V.

"V? What kind of name is that?" Yurio questioned but didn't really care or wanted an answer. "I need to talk to Victor! I thought I would find him with you."

"We need to sit down and talk this through." Yuri sighed as he skated off the ice. He noticed that V was staying silent for the entire exchange. Maybe he didn't want to get involved in their quarrel?

"You better give me a decent explanation." Yurio muttered as he watched V closely.

After they traded their skates for their original footwear, they sat down so Yuri could explain what was going on. He started from the moment Victor disappeared and explains to the moment V offered to help him.

"Is this some twisted joke?" He asked scowling slightly. Victor couldn't just disappear and be replaced with a stranger out of the blue.

"I wish Victor was here." Yuri groaned as he closed his eyes. It would solve this mess they were in.

V frowned a bit. At least they shouldn't talk trash about him when he was still there at least.

"So, V." Yurio looked over at him with a glare. If he was here, then he should question him now. Mostly he wanted to know about Victor but he'd settle for any information that he could get out of the guy. "How did you get here?"

V narrowed his eyes at the guy who Yuri called Yurio. He didn't really liked the guy's attitude. But well, what could he do, people are people. "I honestly don't know. I just found myself here suddenly ."

Yurio nodded but didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "So what are we going to do about it? Victor is gone and we have this stranger to take care of? Like what is-"

V clenched his fists. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk trash about me when I am right next to you. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't think I am causing much trouble."

While his voice was calm, it showed that V was somewhat angry.

"He is right Yurio, V has been nothing but a helper since Victor disappeared." Yuri pointed out looking at the blonde who just crossed his arms over his chest.

"And do we have an idea of how we are going to get Victor back from wherever he is now?" He asked dropping the previous topic immediately.

"To be honest...no." Yuri said earning a glare from Yurio.

"So are we just going to sit around doing nothing?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"But I need to practice for the Grand Prix Finals I don't have time for this." Yuri countered.

"Stop it. Both of you." V said standing up. He kind of wished that he had Luciel here with him. "We'll figure it out. Until then stop fighting. It won't take us anywhere."

\------------

**Korea**

Yoosung stared after Seven who slammed the door. He felt like screaming. What. Just. Happened.

Seven saw him with Victor. But they weren't doing anything...

But that's not how Seven must have seen it.

He scrambled from his place and ran to the door, banging on it. "Seven! Open up!"

"I'm working." A reply came soon afterwards.

"Take a break." Yoosung said.

"No can do. Now leave me be." Seven seemed to close the conversation.

Yoosung groaned as he sunk to the floor. He just messed up.

"That was amusing to watch." Victor noted making Yoosung look up and glare at him. "Are you sure you are just friends?"

"Best friends." Yoosung huffed in annoyance but it made him think. Why did he react in the way that he did?

"Does he always work that much?" Victor asked gazing at the locked door.

"He's Seven, he is always working but no one knows what goes down behind that door." He said as he got up and went back to the couch.

"He seems mysterious." Victor noted.

"You bet. I wish I would know what goes down in his head sometimes." Yoosung said closing his eyes.

\----------

Seven felt bad for lying to Yoosung that he had to work but he would rather not talk to the blonde right now.

He looked at the screen that showed what he camera outside had.

He saw a black haired man with a suit walking up to the door then looking straight at him through the camera.

Jumin was here?!

"Seven open the door or I'll call up your agency." He said and Seven's eyes widened.

How will he explained why Victor is here and where V went?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of running out of ideas but I don't want to abandon it so I am open to any ideas anyone may have.


End file.
